


The Blood Wars

by NewGirl18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, POV Female Character, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: Arya Stark's life turns upside down when her mother's actions come to haunt her and try to take over her world. Can a daughter learn from her mother's mistakes or will she choose to live in ignorance?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Blood Wars

I sit here at complete odds with myself. This was home, this _is_ home. Yet here I am feeling like an intruder, an outsider looking in.

Glimpses of my past rush like wildfire through my brain as my eyes land on the sign "Wintertown: 4 miles ahead". Laughter, happiness, this was our kingdom, kings and queens of the North, now there's nothing. Just me. Plain old Arya.

Now that I'm here I'm baffled as to why I decided to come back. I can't pin this on a bad breakup, that was a mere excuse for something bigger. It's scary, specially with my mother's past.

I pad my phone in my purse but don't check it. No one I care is going to call me, they're either dead or don't care about me which is worse, _he_ hurts the worse. With the car lights off darkness ruled with an iron fist which is quite fitting with my feelings.

I'm depressed. I've been depressed for a while, I just didn't want to say it out loud. Saying it out loud would cement the fact that I've becomed my worst fear: my mother.

"God's what a mess"... I sigh, resting my forehead on the wheel, but the massive rock on my hand cuts me above the eyebrow. I somehow missed that I started crying.

A normal simple act that makes me lose it.

"Fuck it..." I say getting out of the car.

"Fuck you Elmar Frey! Fuck you and your entire family! Fuck you Miranda you lying whore! Fuck you John Targaryen, Stark, Snow or whichever madeup name you have now! Fuck you Lyana Stark and fuck you Arya Stark!!!!" I scream taking my ring off and throwing it into the woods.

Aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shivers take hold of my body. A howl strong and long dominates the air for several minutes. It was as if the sound took ahold of my body making me shake and vibrate with energy. I'm cold, I'm hot, my toes curl and my nipples pluck. The wind blows suddenly with violence making the trees look like evil entities that are walking towards me. My hair tie flyes away and I loose my footing running back to the car as hair gets into my face. Damn it!

I'm scared. I feel watched and once again for the thousand time since I've left Kings Landing I wonder what the hell am I doing here.

The feeling of being trapped was something that keeps creeping at me for the past year, as if something or someone was just waiting for me to take the wrong step and devour me.

I'm having trouble sleeping, concentrating at work, I even considered going to therapy but my "best friend" had convinced me otherwise, and seeing a professional hit too close to home.

The howling stopped but the strong winds continue to rock my beloved Aston Martin side to side.

I should have definitely gone to therapy! That way I'd have an inkling as to why I choose to run away from it all and end up going to where my mother had decided to live a life without her family, without her loving husband, without her children.

God's I'm mess.

I need to eat, I need to sleep, I need to go to the bathroom. All of the above while still crying mind you, so I need to start moving again. I'm sure as hell not going to stay here in the middle of the road to get eaten by whatever made that sound. That wasn't a wolf, that couldn't have. And if it was? I didn't need to see it because if it was as big as it sounded... I shiver. Nop. I am not going to get murdered. Not today.

A random thought occurs to me that I don't have a will, I have to sort that out though. Being the sole benefactor of my parents estate (since Jon gave up his part) makes me insanely rich. It would be terribly selfish of me to get killed and not arrange for the money to go to charity or a good cause.

Checking at the address on the dreadful letter I received mere days ago on my 21st birthday, I finally start the car and head to the road putting extra effort on listening to any strange sounds, it was if after that horrible howl the world went silent. The only sound I can hear is my car.

"Get a grip Stark" It's just the lack of sleep and food that's getting to me. Once I arrive to town and find a place to stay surely my nerves will settle. I smile at the sudden memory of my father's sweet tooth. He has been gone two years now yet out of habit I still stock the glove compartment with sweets. That will surely fend off starvation.

 _'Don't take your eyes off of the road. Never Arya, not for one second!'_ was Dad's first driving lesson. Sadly I do just that as I go and take a diet bar out to eat.

It was as if a train had knocked the car out of the road and I finally start hearing sounds.

I hear my own screams as the world starts spinning, I hear bones scrunch as my shoulder hits something with force. The train was still hiting the car, over and over, spinning and spinning, wait... there wasn't a train. I was in the road alone.

What was hitting the car? My father's car! Suddenly I feel more pain than ever. He loved it, he called it his third child.

Said car lands with a thud. It's dark and I can barely see that I'm surrounded by trees.

Where? I don't know. Am I still screaming? Am I crying? Yelling? My ears ring and everything hurts.

I can see two paws at a distance. Two fucking big paws.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK?!

"Jon..." I whimper. Hating how even after all this time I still turned into a little baby crying for her big brother when in distress. Jon wasn't an option anymore, he abandoned me years ago just like mother did. No, I need to get it together if I'm going to live. I am not going to meet my end with a freak death caused by whatever type of animal is out there.

Was it that even? A minotaur? Shit, it started walking towards the car! My heart is beating fast, I'm not an expert but I am pretty sure I'm hyperventilating.

I can't hold in a scream while trying to get up. The car is upside down and my left shoulder is bleeding rendering my entire arm useless. I try to reach out with my right hand and grab something to defend myself with which I already know is a dead end. I don't even own a pen! My father's firm belief in non violence only allows me to sparsely carry a spray gun. That's it! The spray gun!

I bite my already bloody lips as glass digs into my palm trying to find my purse. I've had that damn can for years and never used it. Father insisted I carry it with me at all times since it was the best protection for me. A 38. would be nice right now but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

The door is literally ripped apart from the car. I. Am. Going. To. Die.

I grab something. It is either the spray gun or the deodorant I keep in the car with other cleaning products because of my outside work.

'Wait for it...' This is it. The thing grabs my ankle dragging me outside with just a tug, I'm pretty sure it's twisted after the violent movement but this is definitely my chance. When I see a large body over me I aim straight ahead and press the damn thing. And then? Comes quite possibly the worst sound I have ever heard.

This was different than the howl I heard before... This was... This was death.

I scramble up as best as I can, I can't run, I can barely walk. I'm going to die.

Whatever that was, can't be stopped with a little spray gun.

This was it... what an uneventful life I have lived. For the first time in my life I wish I had been more like my mother who was open and wandered all over the world. But then again I would have lost precious time with my father.

"Dad..." I sob. "Daddy..."

I start screaming for help once I hear movement behind me, I am not going to stop to see if it was an innocent rabbit.

"Help! Please! Anybody!"

I hear gun shots giving me hope. I start walking faster as footsteps creep up.

Suddenly a hairy hand? paw? Grabs me from behind. Instinct tells me to go again for the spray gun which I do, not really being able to see if I hit my mark since it's too dark, but a growl sounds directly at the back of my head.

Another paw grabs me by the throat and squeezes.

I can't breathe. The grip is solid and continues to squeeze and squeeze.

"That fucking hurt."--- A deep voice says. The smell of blood floods the air.

That was the last thing I remember before I faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Rambles from a failed writer that started as a pastime.
> 
> Feel free to leave your review, kudos and candy.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> NewGirl18


End file.
